


James Has Money

by Anonymous



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Hand Jobs, M/M, Power Imbalance, like trevor says yes but its. its shady circumstances, sexual favors in exchange for money, this is fucked up this is not a healthy relationship guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: James has the most money out of any of them. Trevor knew that before he joined, he knew that when he were still a fan of The Creatures. It wasn’t like he was Bill Gates rich, but James had more than a few dollars he could throw around when he wanted to. On more than one occasion James had made gestures towards him by buying him something new, or giving him money out of the kindness of his heart....Or, well, Trevor thought originally it had been out of the kindness of his heart.
Relationships: Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/Trevor | ModestCube (One sided), Trevor | ModestCube/James Richard Wilson
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	James Has Money

**Author's Note:**

> This is fucked up!!!!!!! Read the tags please and do not read if you are sensitive to any of these issues.

James has the most money out of any of them. Trevor knew that before he joined, he knew that when he were still a fan of The Creatures. It wasn’t like he was Bill Gates rich, but James had more than a few dollars he could throw around when he wanted to. On more than one occasion James had made gestures towards him by buying him something new, or giving him money out of the kindness of his heart.

...Or, Trevor thought originally it had been out of the kindness of his heart. 

James stares at him. It’s for far too long to be considered just platonic… Even when he catches him staring, James doesn’t look away. It’s weird. It doesn’t bother him as much as it should, if it weren’t someone he had idolized for so long. It’s almost flattering, in a way. 

It’s a few weeks after they’ve got everything set up in the house that James manages to get them alone in the house one night while he’s working on editing a video. Aron had been the last one to leave, taken home by Joe. 

James is sitting at the computer next to him, and at first Trevor hadn’t even taken note to the fact that they were now alone. Then James pointed it out. 

“Man, I think this is the first time we’ve been alone, huh Trevor?” He asks, and it has an edge to it. Like he’s wanting to say something more, but he doesn’t. 

Trevor slides his headphones down to his neck and turns slightly to James. “Yeah, I guess?” He’s expecting something more, for James to make some sort of point with it.

James is sitting slightly wider than he would normally, and he’s leaning back in the chair which can’t be good for his back. Then he sees what’s in James’ hands- he’s working at taking his wallet out and pulling just stacks upon stacks of cash out. It’s easily a few hundred in 20s… which, may not sound like a lot, but Trevor wasn’t exactly the richest person out there. So it looked like a lot to him. 

His eyes dart up to James’, confused, and the look in James’ eyes is dark. “You wanna earn some money, Trevor?” James asks. He doesn’t wait for an answer, and he makes a note to set a small stack of the 20s out on the desk next to him. “Let me touch you.” He says, and it’s the way he says it that makes it very clear to him what he’s talking about. 

This can’t be real, he can’t really be getting proposited by James Uberhaxornova Wilson. There’s just no way this could be happening. It can’t. “James, is this a jo-” 

James cuts him off, quick to shake his head and point to the money. He scoots up and leans over, closer to Trevor and he sounds serious when he speaks. “Does this look like a fucking joke?” It’s then that Trevor notices the fact James is sporting a hard on through his jeans. 

It didn’t. If Trevor had been having a more normal day, he might just laugh it off and leave. The issue is… he’s looking at the stack of money, and it’s getting more and more tempting as the seconds ticked on. 

That was a lot of money. It wasn’t like it was chump change, it could really make a difference if he were to have it. Instead of just saying no, his eyes slide up to James’ face and he takes a deep breath. “Just… just touch me? Like… my dick?” He asks, his voice coming out meekly. As if he were afraid to be too loud. 

James smiled wide, and it was… so predatory. “Just your dick.” He confirms, scooting up to the edge of his chair and laying a hand on Trevor’s knee. “It’ll only last as long as you make it, the second you come I’ll be hands off.” He promises, sliding his hand up to start teasing the inside of Trevor’s leg when he doesn’t immediately push his hands away. 

“...Nothing else?” He squeaks because James’ hand had finally reached the inside of his thigh, so close to his dick. 

James shook his head. “Nothing else. All you gotta say is yes and this money’s all yours, Trev.” He said, motioning with his head to the stack of money to his side. 

There was something about the way he spoke, like he was a demon trying to convince him to sell his soul. The way the Trev just came out was too fake innocent sounding. It was all so worrying. 

Trevor really needed the money though, and so instead of fighting it he felt the words slip out before he could stop himself. “Alright, ...yes.” 

James’ hands slid up finally to the top of his jeans, like he were afraid that Trevor might change his mind and Trevor hadn’t worn a belt today, so getting into his jeans wasn’t terribly difficult. 

James pulled at the bottom of his jeans, just enough in order to get his pants down to the tops of his thighs and leaving him completely exposed to James’ wandering eyes… and with a gasp that was mirrored to both of them- his wandering hands as well. 

Trevor had been with a few people before, but not enough for his previously soft dick not to respond at all. As James’ slightly rough hand slipped around his cock and gave him a slow tug, just to see how he would react.

James was watching him with rapt attention, watching as he gave a slight jump under the man’s touch.

Trevor was straight. Or, he was pretty sure he was straight. Even though a hand on his dick wasn’t entirely unwelcome, it was still hard to get off - and that was his goal of all of this, to come- so Trevor closed his eyes and tried to imagine it was anyone other than James. 

It’s difficult, as it turns out. James' hand was big, bigger than any girl he'd been with. It was not only big, because as he mentioned before, he was sporting a few calluses that made it rough. It also wasn't entirely warm, and the fact James hadn't added any sort of lube made it all too dry.

After what must be a visual cue on Trevor's part through his face, James seems to realize this fact as well. His hand slows to a halt after a second and after a wet and disgusting sounding noise from what must be James hacking a loogie into his hand, it returns, this time much more moist.

Now, when he slides it down and up the shaft it doesn't chafe as much. Now Trevor can actually think about enjoying it. It’s still not as good as if they had lube, but hey Trevor wasn’t one to complain about what was basically free money. Trevor slides down in the chair a bit, and the gap between his thighs widens to allow James' hand to do it's work. 

In all honesty, James seems to know what he's doing. The hand is moving in such a way that’s almost designed not to let him get off too fast. James could just jack him hard and fast and he’s sure that would get him off, but no. James instead is just slowly running his hand up and down the shaft, up and down. It’s as if he wants it to last a century. 

It was also hard for Trevor not to focus on the fact James was breathing hard, and if Trevor had his eyes open he’s sure he’d be able to see the fact he was watching him with rapt attention. It was his fantasy, afterall? He HAD approached Trevor with this offer. 

The only godsend he allows him is the way he moves his thumb- James’ thumb follows the thick vein below his head on every upstroke as if it were his job. He’s really pulling all of the tricks, doing everything he can to make Trevor feel good through this. It would almost be nice if it weren’t his boss. Almost.

...James is too good at this for him not to have done this before. The way he can tell when Trevor’s about to cum and stops stroking him as quickly, pauses his ministrations to just tease the head has him wanting to cry. He starts to wonder if he has done this to the others, if he has approached Aron, or maybe even Joe with this same offer… come to think of it, he starts to wonder if he’d done the same thing to Aleks?

Trevor’s cock jumps in James’ hand at the thought and Trevor hears James’ dark sounding chuckle. “You thinkin’ about something, Trev?” He asks, his words suggestive as he speaks. They were also said in a sort of teasing way, he could tell for a fact that Trevor had something on his mind. 

He hadn’t expected James to talk through this. But then again, he guessed it was the man’s money, and he could do whatever he wanted. 

“...Yeah.” He answers finally after thinking about just seeing if James would let him get away with silence. Trevor felt like James would force him to talk.

James’ hand does a little twist at the head of his dick and it causes Trevor to gasp when he does it. A reward for doing what James had wanted him to do, if he were to guess. “Who?” James asks, he somehow is able to tell it’s a person. It wasn’t an extremely large leap to make, but with most of Trevor’s blood going to his dick it was still impressive to him, he thinks. 

“Uh, I was thinking-” Trevor’s cut off by another fantastic move James does with his hand, and it causes him to make out a small squeak. “I was thinking about if you’ve done this to other people?” Trevor says meekly, he asks, it with a surprising amount of confidence. 

James’ small laugh shouldn’t make goosebumps appear on the back of his neck, but it does. “A few.” He says, and his hand slows down to a halt now. 

He’s quiet for a second, and then his voice when he speaks again is commanding. “Look at me, Trevor.” He says and it’s said with such an authority that Trevor can’t help but open his eyes.

James is looking at him with dark, hooded eyes and he looks like he positively wants to devour him. 

He comes while looking into James’ eyes, despite everything in him telling him not to. It’s said with James’ name on his lips. James works him through it, because of course he does, but as soon as he’s true to his word in the aspect that he lets him go, and pushes away from Trevor.

The money is set on the desk beside him, and James walks out without saying another word.

In all honesty, this was some of the easiest money Trevor has ever made. The next time he’s looking for some money- “Tired, sleepy… need money.” - he’s looking straight at James - “Why the fuck did you look straight at me when you said that?”. Is said with a smirk, and a suggestive look on James' face. 

James knows why.


End file.
